


Prompt Requests

by heartwideopen (KaysCreations)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Help, I just want to make something beautiful for the beautiful ladies, fluff town maybe?, i like soft shit, i want to write but I need a decent prompt, maybe adoration, maybe some hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaysCreations/pseuds/heartwideopen
Summary: Hey, guys! I really want to get into writing fanfics for the girls. Any prompt suggestions or requests?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 5





	Prompt Requests

Hey, guys! I really want to get into writing fanfics for the girls. Any prompt suggestions or requests? 

Nothing too heavy, please. Fluff or hurt and comfort are my thing. Maybe some humor...   
I can pretty much write anything but angst and action/violence. 

Thanks!


End file.
